User blog:Yougotgame100creepypastas/"Mario's Demon" (CreepyPasta)
'One day i was bored and decided to play my old console i coulden't decide on what to play either my Nintendo 64 or My Super Nintedo but after thinking for a few minutes i decided i will play the Super Nintendo but i ony had a few games for it but they were not that good so i decided to go to my drift store, when i got to the store and i looked in the game selection and then i found Super Mario World for the Super Nintendo but the name was scratched off and written in black marker and it said "Mario's Demon" it was kinda weird but i decided to buy it anyways i went to the check out and asked the cashier how much was it, i asked her how much is this game when she saw the game she had that frightend look on her face and she said "Just Take The Game", okay i was happy i got the game for free and left the store, i finally got home and pluged in my Super Nintendo and i put in the game and the game started up and everything was normal and fine but when i started the game thats's when things started to get weird, i was finally able to play but when the screen poped up the floor had blood and guts on the floor like someone was bleeding out and dropping guts too and there was no sky there were 2 Bright red eyes staring right at mario, i was getting freaked out but i just continued though the level and i finally got right to the end but the screen turned into static, the static Flashed and i looked really closed and an image of Mario appeared but Mario had Demonic eyes and an Angry look on his face and then a text box appeared and it said "Welcome Jack" witch was weird becuase my name is jack i was shocked when it said my name but a few minutes later i got teleported into a castle but this castle was scary then the last level instead of lava pits it was a pit full of blood guts and flesh then the demonic mario teleported right in front of mario and another text box appeared and it Said "I Found You" and then the Demonic mario grabbed mario on the head and riped his head clean off blood went everywhere and it looked to real, mario's body fell to the ground and the Demonic mario said "Welcome To Hell" then the Demonic mario threw marios head on the ground and the head flattend when it hit the ground and the demonic mario just walked into the darkness laughing the laugh was demonic and very scary i had goosebumps running down my back but then i turned the Super Nintendo off but the TV was still on and Demonic mario's red eyes and demonic face returned on screen and another text box appeared and it said " Your Next Jack", i unpluged the super nintendo from the wall and took the game out and took it in my backyard and smash it with a Sledge Hammer i will never forget that day, ' Category:Blog posts